Making the World
by Hans von Hozel 2013
Summary: Is retelling of the Bible... reupload! : D
1. Making the World

Making the World

One day God making of the world.

"Oh no" say Jesus, "The world is to smal"

Suddenly, world on fire! The world burning to the ground.

"All my worlds make a breakage!" said God, "I need someone who can creation of a world!"

Then, God pick up a rock and zap Adam and Eve on it.

"Hello I am much of Godly!" say the god.

"Oh no we can no see the gods!" say Adam.

Suddenly, God pull a sun!

"Now there be a light!" say God, "But this light make a distaction of my readings,"

Suddenly, the sun gav birth to a baby moon!

The moon danubed to the rock!

Suddenly, God zapped a tree of apples.

"Now, you no make a touching of trees!" say God.

Suddenly, a snake from down the tree!

"Hello to you!" say the snake, "You want a taking of the apple?"

Suddenly, Adam and Eve had eated all the apfels!

Then, God made a return from his vacation.

Adam and Eve suddenly hit in a cave, because the apple made them embarasement of their nakedness!

"WHY HAVE YOU TWO CONSUMING MUCH OF THE APPLES?!" boamed God, and suddenly the snake flew away.

"Much of flying away the snake!" said Adam!

"I told you no to touch my trees! YOU CREATION OF A TOUCHING!" yelled God, and suddenly, he zapped Adam and Eve and they turned to dust.


	2. Noahs Ark

Noah's Ark

Suddenly, the firmaments began to fly away!

God jumped on the firmament and so did Jesus and left dust that used to be Adam and Eve on the ground!

Suddenly, the dust made an evolution and turned to humans!

Then, the Firmament went back down and God and Jesus getting off.

"Oh no!" say God, "The dust has turned to humans!"

"We will creation of a flood!" say Jesus.

Suddenly, a rain clouds begin to form.

Noah was looking at a weather forcast.

"This weather shall be much of Rainings!" said Noah.

Suddenly, Noah touched a tree and it turned to a boat.

"Oh dear," say Noahs wife, "What is this you building?"

"I have creation a boat!" say Noah, "I check the weather, and there shall be a flood. Now we need too of every aniaml!"

Suddenly, animals started rushing onto the boat.

Noah and his wife sat on the boat.

On the boat, Noah saw a map.

"This map has directions to a treasure!" says Noah, "Well, we can kill one bird with two stones, musn't we?"

God looked down, and saw Noah being greedy with a map.

The rain waters to pour, but Noah was only intent on finding of treasure!

"You have intention to find treasure!" yellowed God, "You are being greedy!"

So then God made a lightning bolt and Noah's ark sinkt and all the animals died.

"You didn't think that through!" yell Jesus, "Now there be no animals!"

God sighed, his plan made a failings again!


	3. Firmament

Firmament

God and Jesus fly up into heaven.

"I need to making of a plan!" say God.

But suddenly, the firmaments were a fluffy cloud, and God and Jesus fell asleep for a millions years.

When they woke up, God observed that the world was full of much pyramids!

"Oh dear..." say God, "I gefellen asleep for too long! Now the bactiera is evolved to Egyptians! And the world is covering of pyramids!"

"Let's make an observing of the peoples!" said Jesus, creating a couch and then sit on it.

"This shall be much of goodly..." say God, who sits down to watch the Egyptworld.

They looked down and saw the Phaorah making a rapings of a woman!

The woman ran away from the Phaorah but too late! She had been impregnated with a sperm!

But the woman was part pyramid so she was worried the baby could turn into a pyramid too!

"I bored of this story..." say God, "Make a fast forward."

Jesus grab at the remote and fowarded nine months.

"Oh dear!" say the woman, "I am making a pregnant!"

She laid a tiny pyramid on the ground.

"Oh dear..." said the woman, "I have borned a pyramid!"

Then she put the pyramid in a crate and drifted it up the sea.

"I shall name you Moses!" say the woman, letting go of crate.

The crate drifted up the sea.


	4. Egyptworld

Egyptworld

The crate stopped in a field were the phaorah was.

"Oh wow," said Phaorah, "A crate!"

The phaorah open up the crate, and Moses jumped out.

"I am construction of a pyramid!" say Moses.

"Could it be..." ask Phaorah, "The woman of rapings child?"

The pyramid nodded.

"I be your offspring!" shouted Moses.

So the Phaorah took the pyramid in.

Moses looked out the window.

He was a shcok at what he saw!

All the other pyramids were huge, but they were being oppressed! The Egyptians was whipping at them!

"Oh dear!" say Moses, "Why are you whipping at my construction!"

"Because we Egyptians make a construction! The Pyramids are our slavs now because they create a Jewish!" say the Phaorah.

"But I do that!" say Moses, "I annoy with you! I shall go and find God and he shall make destruction of you!"

Suddenly, Ra appeared.

"You shall not win..." said Ra, "I shall destroy your God!"

Moses ran out of the rom.


End file.
